


Heaven

by EmilyHoyt



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt
Summary: “It's not the flu,” she gasped. “I have no other flu-like symptoms. No fever, aches, chills... No, Lucifer... I know what this is...” she moaned and leaned back against the side of the bathtub in her small apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quicky little one shot of fluff.

“How?” she gasped, holding her stomach. “I thought you said you couldn't–”

 

“I can't!” he said, an unfamiliar fear gripping his chest as he watched Chloe lose her lunch into the toilet. He crouched down next to her and rubbed circles on her back. Chloe had talked about doing so for Trixie when she was sick, so he thought he might try it on Chloe. She took a deep breath.

 

“You mean... you've never...”

 

“No!” he said, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I mean... I don't actually _cum_ when I cum,” he said simply and winced when she heaved once more. “But, Chloe... are you one hundred percent sure? I mean, it could just be one of those flu-things you humans–”

 

“It's not the flu,” she gasped. “I have no other flu-like symptoms. No fever, aches, chills... No, Lucifer... I know what this is...” she moaned and leaned back against the side of the bathtub in her small apartment.

 

Lucifer took a deep breath and sat beside her, stretching his long legs in front of him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close, resting his head on the top of hers as he thought about their relationship. They'd only been dating a month or so now, barely longer than she had known he was truly the Devil after witnessing his fiery gaze while he'd cornered a suspect.

 

She'd been freaked for about a day, but she never lost her marbles like Linda had. A day later, she'd come to him at Lux and asked him to truly reveal himself to her. He'd stared at her for a moment until she crossed her arms over her chest and told him that she wasn't leaving until he did. So he had. And she'd cried as she stared at him and asked him if he was in pain. In that moment, Lucifer's heart had stopped, amazed that she still cared after seeing his nasty side.

 

A week later, they'd faced a case together that had come dangerously close to killing Lucifer. He'd snuck up behind the suspect while Chloe had been cornered, the man about to shoot her when Lucifer had appeared behind him and thrown him across the room, but the gun flung from his hand had gone off as it thudded against the ground and, in the next second, Lucifer had crumpled to the ground, holding his shoulder. Chloe had clambered over to him, the suspect unconscious from hitting the concrete wall, and she had held him in her arms until back-up and paramedics had arrived.

 

“I love you,” she'd whispered and Lucifer had smiled up at her and admitted he felt the same, but he lost consciousness shortly after and, when he'd awoken, Chloe was by his side in the hospital room, stroking the back of the hand she held with her thumb. She'd broken down in heart-wracking sobs and said she was terrified she'd lost him. Realizing that life was far too short, she'd leaned down and kissed him tenderly. From then on, they'd spent almost every night together, whether spooning innocently in Chloe's bed at her place or twisting between the satin sheets of Lucifer's bed when Dan had Trixie for the night.

 

“I... I'm so sorry, darling,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. “I know you make me mortal, but... I never imagined that I could... could...” He couldn't even say the word.

 

“Get me pregnant?” she whispered. He nodded against her. She moaned and snuggled deeper into his side.

 

“Darling, I... whatever you decide... I promise! I'll support your decision.”

 

“Really?” she'd gasped, her face twisted with sadness. “You... you wouldn't be... _happier_... if... if I _fixed_ it?”

 

Lucifer's face whipped towards her and felt his chest tighten as he thought about it. No baby... No messes. No late nights. No dirty nappies. No burp-up stains. No toys littering his apartment.

 

No first words. No first day of school. No birthdays. No wrapping his arms around Chloe's belly. No watching Chloe swell with his child. _His_ child... His little boy... or girl!

 

“ _Don't_.”

 

His gasp was so soft that they both wondered for a moment if they'd heard correctly. Chloe lifted her head away from his chest and stared at him. He, however, could only stare straight ahead and, suddenly, as if by magic, he saw her... _their_ little girl, running around his penthouse, jet black curls and bright blue eyes smiling up at him. His breath caught in his throat.

 

“Lucifer?” she whimpered, but he didn't respond until she rested her fingers against his cheek to turn his face to meet hers. “Lucifer, what–”

 

“Don't get rid of Jane!” he gasped and her eyes squinted in confusion.

 

“ _Jane_?”

 

“Or John!” he added, curling his hand around her neck as he stared at her. He became giddy. “Or both!” he gasped, a smile spreading across his lips. “I mean... it could be twins!” he gushed and looked down at her abdomen, moving his hand to rest across it before he leaned down and kissed it through her clothes. She gasped above him.

 

“Lucifer!” her voice cracked. “Lucifer, don't... not unless–”

 

“Jane Mornin–” His face fell and he swallowed hard. “I mean... unless you'd rather... use your name,” he said, as the realization seemed to dawn on him that she might not want to have their child _with_ him. His hand slid from her belly and he lowered his gaze, but she took his face in her hands once more, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

“Jane Morningstar... is a beautiful name,” she sobbed, resting her forehead against his for a moment. He sighed as he looked at her, cupped her cheek and brushing away her tears.

 

“How about _Chloe_ Morningstar?” he whispered and her eyes popped open. “Does that sound beautiful, too? Because it does to me.”

 

“Is that a proposal?”

 

“Only if you want it to be!” he gasped as he leaned back to look at her. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but doubt clouded them as well. “We can go as fast or as slow as you'd like, darling... but I want to give you my name. I want you to _want_ to take my name. Nothing would make me prouder or happier.”

 

“Lucifer, you don't even like kids... and this... whatever this is between us... it's so new!” she gasped, her eyes slipping closed as she took a deep breath. “Would you be asking me to marry you if I wasn't pregnant?”

 

“Of course not!” he said and her eyes popped open at his bluntness. “It's much too soon, but Chloe... darling... I've known since... since the first time I went to Hell for you – maybe even sooner – that I want to spend eternity with you. Darling... I'd go back to Heaven for you,” he said and she felt tears drip from her lashes. She reached up, cupping his face as his words echoed through her.

 

“You'd spend eternity in Heaven... even though you hate it... just to be with me?”

 

“You're being there would _make it_ Heaven for me. To spend an eternity with you and Trixie and... and our child or children? _That's_ truly Heaven!”

 

“Lucifer!” she gasped and tightened her grip around him, burying her face against his chest. He looked down at her.

 

“Of course, if you'd rather not!” he added quickly and she smiled up at the fear on his face. She reached up and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, holding him there until she felt him relax.

 

“Yes...” she whispered. He stared down at her, his brows creased with confusion. She licked her lips and he brought a hand up to cup her cheek. “Yes, Chloe Morningstar sounds like a beautiful name,” she said with a wide smile. His eyes brightened. “I'll marry you... and we'll raise Jane together.”

 

“Or John... And Beatrice, of course!” he added and she grinned.

 

“That sounds Heavenly...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill: R&R please!


End file.
